The Ying to Naruto's yang
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: What if Naruto meet a girl just before he graduated from the academy. What if when he meets her, Naruto actions that causes him to ending up married... WAIT, WHAT? Read & find out. Rated m due to being paranoid & adult content in later chapters. I changed the age of Mei to make it more realistic, I mean come on, I'm not going to have him with a girl that could be his mother.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ying to Naruto's yang chapter 1**

Naruto was running from another gang up attempt on him yet again. He had just wanted to look at the masks in one of the merchant stalls why did the owner have to be so cruel and have those drunks chase him. One moment he was on the ground and the next he had a group of five drunks chasing him after the shopkeeper yelled at them saying the first to beat him to a pulp first could have all the drinks they wanted at a local bar on him. Thankfully the drunks wouldn't catch him do to being, well…. _drunks…._ so he easily lost them.

Naruto was just about to keep running when he suddenly saw something that caught his eye. He slowly walked to the front of one of the few places that he felt safe; the yamanaka flower shop. As he entered he walked to the small flower that grow just inside the display. It was a flower that one half was orange and the other was a mixture of a clear blue and green speed throughout it, the center of these two sides looking like they were spiraling around one another and at the dead center it was a pure white. The stem was red as the leafs were half orange and half red. Naruto stood there completely mesmerized by the flower until a man with a long platinum-blond hair smiled down at him with a girl with that same style hair and color tapped him on his shoulder. As Naruto saw the man he smiled remembering how one time he was running and had to jump in a cart of flowers to hid from a mob on his 5th birthday over 9 year ago only to have the cart move and after a little bit it stopped and the buck of flowers that was in front of him was pulled away. He was greeted by said man and immediately started to panic. The man just smiled and asked what he was doing in his cart. Naruto then explained about the mobs every year and who he jumped in to hid. The man then smiled and said something unexpected.

"Well I was wondering why the cart had more weight to it than normal but seeing as how I helped you out mind helping me with getting these inside." The man finished with a smile and from then on for the next 9 years Naruto would always make many stops at the flower store especially when days got really bad. When ever he was there he had made a point to help out in the back as much as possible and as time went by he came to see ino as a sister and her father as his own father as they saw him as family as well.

"Hay plant man, hay ino-neesan how you been" Naruto said as he always had trouble remembering the man's name.

"Not much Naruto but you seem to be here for the flowers more than us right now anyways"Ino said.

"You seem to like that one if you want you can have it. It is a really rare flower. Plus it has a special meaning behind it but I will tell you that when you get older i don't think it matters right now anyways" the man said

"Really you mean it thanks" Naruto cheered as he ran and grabbed the clippers to clip the flower as it was one of the few in the store in a pot so by clipping it would be able to grow back and they could keep selling it as this was the case with all of the rare flowers in the store. The man just smiled at the 14 year olds antics. Naruto then left after being told they had nothing for him to do as the man often set things aside for him so he could pay Naruto as a way to make sure the boy always had enough to eat as much as he wanted at his favourite restaurant. Knowing that Naruto would never be one to simply take a hand out he would always find a way to repay the person in some shape or form.

As Naruto was walking down the street heading to his personal hid out that only plant man knew about as Naruto would stay there when things got to crazy. Naruto was planning on taking the seeds from the flower and growing them there as he did with every rare flower he was aware of thanks to Ino and her father as they had taught him all about flowers and the ones he didn't get from them as they were well aware of his little hobby and had told them they were welcome to his garden of rare flowers as long as they told him and take them in a way that made it so the flowers could grow back. Naruto was looking at the flower completely mesmerized as he walked by instinct to his hid out and not paying attention to who he was about to run right into.

"Ow" Naruto said as a girl two maybe three years older ran into him.

"Hey watch where you're going" a girl said. Naruto then looked up to see a girl with fiery red hair that covered one eye and was so long that it reached her ankles. The girl had a white flower in her hair on the side that you could see an eye on. She also had emerald green eyes or at least one, and was wearing a. Very expensive blue kimono dress. As the girl yelled at him to watch it she had reached you and crushed her flower mistakenly. Her guards then came running up to her asking if she was alright as they did Naruto cried out.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going just please don't beat me" Naruto said as he braced for the pain of a beating from the guards.

"What why would we do that, I mean I am upset, but it was an accident" the girl said

"So you don't want to hurt me"

"Of course not why would we" said a man with an eye patch and talismans hanging from his ears

"Well that's what everybody seems to do no matter what, and I don't know what I did wrong" Naruto said pausing as he noticed the girl had crushed her flower. "Um here you can have this flower" Naruto said pointing to the flower that the girl had crushed.

Instantly the girls face turned beat red as she accepted the flower that Naruto had been holding to replace the one she had crushed only to have Naruto tuck it into her hair for her in the same place she had the last one. The girl had a huge blush on her face as she tilted her head down after Naruto had helped her up and smiled his signature fox like smile. The girl was rapidly glancing up with her one visible eye as her head remained tilted and blushing.

" There much better. I think you look much more beautiful with this flower in your hair than that plane Wight one." no sooner had Naruto said that then he ran off yelling "see you around"

As Naruto got to his hideout he planted the seeds he had taken just before giving the flower up. Little did he realize the massive repercussions to com from such an innocent action.

 **To the girl**

"Why the blush mei" said Aneko the girls maid and closest friend. How ever the girl just ran off to her bedroom in the penthouse they were renting during their trip to the leaf. She then ran to her suitcase and proceeded to pull out the diary she had it in the suitcase from her last trip has she had hidden it away not wanting to write in it ever since her parents had split and passed away soon after.

'to day I meet an incredibly dreamy boy. He was two to three years younger than me at least and max. His smile though aaaaahhhh it's just so irresistible i want to scream just thinking about it. He also called me beautiful when he gave me a flower. sadly I didn't get his name I so wish I had.' mei wrote as she lay on her bed blushing uncontrollably. She quickly tucked the dairy under a pillow and grabbed the other to hid her blush as her maid came in.

"So what is this I hear about a boy" Aneko said teasing the young girl not prepared for what happened next. The girl let out an extremely loud quell as her face became as bright red as a neon light. Suddenly the maid noticed the flower and just about passed out when mei confirmed that the boy had indeed given her the flower. The maid then stepped out of the room and placed a sound seal on the door and proceeded to scream "AOI GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW" the guard then showed himself.

"What is it Aneko"

"Can you tell me why we are here"

"Why are you asking you already know why"

"Answer the question or I will make it so you can never enjoy intimacy with a woman ever again in such a way you wouldn't ever be able to have children" the venomous anger was not hidden as she spoke

"To find lady Mei Terumī a future husband as she is repulsed by the men in Kirigakure and needs to at least be engaged to take over for her parents as kage of mist village"

"Precisely now do you know what that flower she has means when given to another"

"Not really why"

"Actually did she place it in her hair or the boy"

"The boy did but what does it mean and why is it important who did the placement"

"Well the meaning is basically the representation of two people in matrimony and when offered by a man to a woman it is the same thing as getting married should it be done in a specific way and I stress should for one very important reason. If it is offered and the girl takes it then no big deal but should she place it in her hair immediately upon it being offered then she is engaged to said boy. However should it be offered and the boy place it in her hair and she does nothing to oppose said action by the boy then it becomes the SAME SA FUCKING MARRIAGE!"

"But the boy couldn't have known that"

"That is irrelevant all that matters is the procedure that is it and so long as it is a boy and girl and two make things worse it is irreversible"

"Oh shit what will the Hokage say we never got to talk today we were supposed to talk about this tomorrow"

As they spoke the door opened.

"Um...Aneko, Aoi could one of you cast a jutsu that would preserve this flower I don't want to have it die." No sooner than she had spoken these words than a phenomenon had taken place the flower suddenly turned into a cristals with a whirlpool symbol and a dragon head symbol in a roaring position on the orange side and waterfall like symbol on the green and blue side with the dragon head symbol in the center.

"Crap how could I forget the verbal acceptance step"

"What are you talking about Aneko" Mei asked

"It will all be clear soon but for now we must speak with Hokage we can't wait it could spell war if we do".


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ying to Naruto's yang chapter 2**

Naruto had just left for the academy. He had spoken with the old man yesterday and found that the girl was the next Mizukage. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He didn't have much time to think about it as he got into the classroom he started to to plant tags. Everywhere and when he was done he made them turn invisible. Soon all the others entered the class as the last student came in Naruto placed the chalkboard eraser at the top and then waited the door opened but instead of his teacher the guard from yesterday walked in getting hit and setting off the first let oil slip under the target as the next one then shoot out a wood beam and pulled back in after knocking the target down and then shoot out again sending the target butt first into pins and needles and as the guard lay there another went off underneath him and a boiling geyser sent him to the ceiling only to have the last explode in his face and fallback onto the pins and needles. Aoi lay there as everyone was stunned even Naruto as he had intended for the prank to get iruka who walked in after having watched from the hall Sam with Aneko and Mei.

'CRAP that hurt I will have to stay on my toes with him around can't believe I fell right into the trap' Aoi thought

'well he shows skill that is for sure if he can pull pranks this good" Aneko thought

'well looks like I am going to enjoy having my new husband' Mei thought as she was giggling and blushing unable to keep her one visible eye on the rest of the students as it was constantly going to Naruto only for her to blush and look away quickly. Naruto finally recovered and started to howl as he couldn't contain his laughter.

"DAMN IT NARUTO I TOLD YOU TO STOP FUCKING OFF"iruka yell

"Ya Naruto you idiot stop just trying to get attention you'll never be a cool or as good as sasuke-kun" sakura said as hit him hard. The blushing Mei suddenly stopped blushing and had it replaced with a look of pure rage at the sight of this as everyone started to yell different things.

"IF I WERE YOU I WOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SHOW SOME RESPECT TO THE FOURTH'S SON" Mei growled/yelled at the entire class. Everyone silenced instantly.

"Uh Naruto the son of the fourth no way well maybe in his dreams" kiba said. Sasuke did puffed at the comment. Iruka was going to yell and tell them how they were speaking with when Aneko clamped her hand over his mouth and whispered "you are to watch or die your choice" then Mei did what would just about stun everyone not because of what she did but because of the action/prof she would pull out but more so the outburst Ino would do because of what she saw before Mei could even speak. She reached into her hair and the motion pulled Ino's eyes to the flower as she shoot out of her seat.

"Naruto please tell me you didn't give her the flower you got at my family's shop".

"Ya I did when I ran into her why" a confused Naruto asked not seeing the big deal

"FUCK" Ino yelled as all attention went to her 'i knew we should have told him the meaning DAM! Its obvious by the way the flower is he somehow performed the correct steps dam' Ino thought this as she stood and walked in front of Mei. Mei couldn't read this girl and she was kage level granted she was sixteen but she had already mastered both her blood lines. She may only have the normal chakra level for a girl her age but with the mastery of both her blood lines it didn't matter and she had always had the senses of a kage. She might still have a little difficulty with the political part but she had her maid and her guard to help with that. Other than that she was at a kage level. Especially when it came to fighting so why couldn't she tell what this girl was up to. The next thing Mei knew the girl in front of her grabbed her by the by her hair and slammed her to the ground placing a knee on her chest pressing her to the ground with a kunai at her throat and her head being held to the ground by her hair in the girls fist. Mei's eyes were wide with shock. Suddenly ino had a look of rage on her face to the point of tears'.

"If you ever hurt him I promise you as the hairstress of the yamanaka clan that we will be coming for blood and I don't care who you are if you hurt Naruto. (There was a moment of silence as if Ino was thinking of about her next words) if you hurt my brother,I WILL KILL YOU! I have had enough of watching him be mistreated, the only reason I have put up with it is because he begged to think of my clan and the backlash on them; but I don't care anymore if you ever hurt my brother I WILL KILL YOU AS PAINFULLY AS POSSIBLE" Ino yelled and then let the girl go and walked back to her set. Everyone in class knew that her and Naruto were close but not that close as Naruto knew it could be problematic for Ino and her clan and they had agreed to hid it from everybody else. Suddenly everybody was screaming

"what the fuck are you talking about" choji said

"Ya what do you mean the dope is your brother" sasuke said. The next thing that happened would be held over Sasuke's head for the rest of time. Ino suddenly had sasuke pined as mei held a kunai to his throat.

"I said for you to start showing Naruto-kun some respect now do so…." Was all Mei could say before sasuke let out a blood curdling scream as everyone watched Ino plunge a kunai between his legs.

"If you ever call my brother an idiot again I will stab your last working testicle preventing your clan from ever being rebuilt do I make myself clear" Ino said as she slowly turned the kunai.

"Aaaaahhhh yeeeeeees, yeeeeeees just please stop"sasuke screamed in pain.

"Good, now let this be a warning to the rest of you the next one to bully my brother will be getting the same thing, now to answer your question choji my father has made Naruto an honorary member of my clan."Ino said as Mei tapped her on her shoulder.

"You know I think we are going to get along great and you and your clan will always have a spot waiting for you in the hidden mist" Mei said as she shook Ino's hand with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Ok thanks but how can you guarantee that you would…"

"Have to be the Mizukage; well it just so happens that I am. Granted I have my maid and guard help with the political part as it tends to be a little confusing to say the least. However because I have mastered both my blood lines I can fight just as well as any kage" Mei said as everyone had their jaws drop except for Naruto.

"Why aren't you surprised Naruto" iruka asked

"I found out yesterday when I talked with the old man"

"When will you learn to show respect Naruto"iruka said as he shook his head

"Iruka-sensei when Naruto gives someone a nickname it is his way of showing respect because only those he respects gets a nickname or those he hates but you can easily see the difference" Ino said

"Well I think we should do proper introduction"Aneko said as Mei walked back to the front of the room.

"Now I would like to introduce to you class Mei Terumī the 5th Mizukage of Kirigakure" iruka said

"That is actually incorrect" Aoi saId as Mei's face became bright red "you see Mei has been married so her last name is no longer Terumī" Aneko finished making Mei's face get even redder as the blush grew.

"I presume she was married by the flower of matrimony ceremony by the look of that flower in her hair" Ino said

"Yes now would you mind explaining the ceremony" iruka asked

"Well a boy must give the flower of love to a girl and should he put it into the girl's hair with the girl allowing him to. The girl must then say something that express her acceptance of the flower at which point the flower will change into a crystal tip form and the clan symbol of the boy's parents will appear on one side as the girls will do the same on the other provided they are part of a clan. The clan symbol of the boy's father will then appear in the center as the girl is now a member of that clan. Also it doesn't matter if the two even know of the ceremony or not as the marriage can not be undone once performed" Ino said the last part as she looked at Naruto.

"Troublesome.. so what you are saying is she is now Mei Namikaze as Namikaze was the last name of the fourth and if Naruto is his son the flower he gave her based off of Ino's reaction was that specific flower and somehow ended up performing the marriage without knowing thus making them husband and wife. The thing I don't know is why the Mizukage was even in the leaf to begin with" Shikamaru finished.

"Let me explain as Mei is so young the console in the hidden Mist felt setting up an arranged marriage between the Mist and the leaf would benefit both as she could come often to get to know said fiancee and an alliance would be formed because of it. The console of the leaf were even going to have it set between these two anyway but when we explained what happened yesterday the console said they would allow it but Naruto was to stay here until he reached chunin. However I don't think Mei minds because she seems to rather like him. However when we revealed his heritage the console changed their minds but the Hokage put an end to that as there is no way to undo the marriage as it is" Aneko said as Mei turned so red her face matched her hair. As Naruto absorbed this information he did the one thing no one had expected. He past out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Naruto lay on the floor with Mei holding his head in her lap not even Ino could hold her laughter back. Mei just sat on her knees and Naruto's head on her lap as she proceeded to speak in such an icy tone the room seemed to freeze just from her speaking.

"Just what is so funny"

"Please….lady….Mizukage….it's…just…that…..naruto….is...always….wondering...why...hinata…..will….faint...when...ever…..he...is….around….her….and...now….he's….the….one….who...is...never….afraid...of…..anything….faits…..for….almost…the….same….reason"choji said between laughing.

"ya just goes to show if you want to get Naruto you're going to need to go to the extreme or just go home"kiba howled. Then without any notice all the joy would be sucked from the room as the temperature skyrocketed.

"S... sasuke-kun are you really laughing." sakura asked in complete shock

"How can I not i mean what girl in their right mind would ever even date the dead last of our class let alone marry him the girl would have to be desperate and yet here one is right before us" sasuke yelled and continued his vicious verbal attack on the Mizukage. As Aoi and Aneko could do nothing as the boy had yet to physically go after her and iruka knew anything he tried to do as punishment would be thrown aside for the boy by the administration. Mei was now sobbing as Sasuke continued his attack say how her parents had probably died just so they could get away from her or how with how desperate she was for a man in her life she should just be a prostitute but then again even then she would have to pay the guys. Then suddenly all that could be heard was the sound of Mei sobbing. Everyone looked to see where sasuke was once was now occupied by Naruto with his fist extended. They then turned to see Sasuke embedded into the wall. Naruto then walked right up to the trapped Uchiha.

"You'll pay for that Uzumaki, or have you forgotten I am sasuke Uchiha and have the consul and this village backing me and you're nothing more than a parent less piece of demon shit that nobody cares about who will do what he is told. Sasuke said with a venomous smerk. 'ha that should have him liking the dirt off off of the ground i walk on. No one makes a fun of me and gets away with it' he thought. Naruto's face was unreadable for a split second then it was filled with anger.

"I WOULDN'T CARE IF YOU WERE THE SAGE OF SIX PATHS I WOULD STILL KICK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!" Naruto yelled as he planted his foot into Sasuke's face and kicked him through the wall. Naruto then turned to Mei and walked down to her. He then wrapped his arms around her as Mei looked up in shock she was meat by pressure on her lips as Naruto kissed her. She went bug eyed for a split second before melting into the kiss as everyone just had their jaws hit the floor not knowing Naruto would be so blunt. After a few more seconds they pulled away.

"Don't you listen to anything that teme has to say. Only a fool would and to be honest i am glad about the marriage after all I was hoping that giving you the flower might lead to something" Naruto said as he blushed and stuck his hand behind his head as he keeps his left arm around Mei's lower back.

"Really you mean that"

"Well ya I mean I have gone through enough shit that I can read people really well and I could tell you were a good person. It was clear that you are kind, caring, strong, smart, and a lot more"Naruto smiled and said under his breath "not to mention your fucking sex as hell pervy sage would probably die of a nosebleed if he even got a glimpse of you"

Ino, and iruka suddenly face planted as they had meat Naruto's perverted godfather. As they got back up only to do the same thing only this time joined by the rest of the class after hearing and seeing what Mei did in response.

"Oh…so you like the way I look that much hu. And just who is this pervy sage or is that your alter ego" Mei said with a devilish grin on her face in the most seductive voice possible as she pushed herself against him with their lips coming dangerously close to connecting. Naruto just cursed that she and the four closest people to him had heard the last part of what he said. It was then that she lend in and whispered in his ear.

"You know my doctor said that despite looking like a fully grown women I might still have some room to grow in a few key areas." This only made a small nose bleed form on his face as Mei had a body that was on par with the legendary sannin Tsunade according to the old man. Naruto could only gulp as he felt a specific area tighten and face became redder than her hair. Only to have Mei giggle at her husband's reaction as she could only feel happy that she could do this to him so easily.

Over the next month Mei had Aoi and Aneko reteach Naruto everything he was supposed to have learned in the academy thinking that it would mean him needing to be held back a year after seeing his work from the academy. Only to stun her when Naruto finished everything and then some in the month before the final exams getting perfect scores she then asked who he did this to which Naruto answer was "simple they made it fun and easier to memorize that iruka ever did". The work was then submitted and let's just sat sasuke didn't like the results. How ever she noted that he couldn't make a regular clone at all. She then taught him a Jutsu that had killed everyone else in the mist who had attempted it do to it taking too much chakra, only to be told the fact later after Naruto mastered it with great essie. After that it was time to take the final exams.

Naruto entered the classroom having been woken up by Mei, who he had grown quite close to, and eaten quite the breakfast as Mei had confessed that she had ichiraku teach her how to cook refusing to let anyone else cock for him with the exception of ichiraku when she was in kuri and he was in the leaf and after he was at the leaf on missions or visiting per her agreement for being taught how to cook. He was now sitting with a hand on his stomach wondering how Mei-chan could make it feel like he just cleaned out an all you can eat restaurant when in reality he had eaten only one plat full of food. He was wondering this as he began the exam with the other students. Unknown to him how his life would change.

 **Other side of the village at the gate**

Jiraiya, and Tsunade were walking into the village when suddenly a poof of smoke made them drop into a defensive stance. When the smoke cleared they could barely contain their rage.

"Orochimaru" jiraiya said quietly

"What the hell are you doing here" Tsunade said with the anger clear in her voice.

"Oh I could ask the same of you Tsunade. I thought you had vowed never to return?"

"Jiraiya was sent to get me our old teacher said he had something to discuss with jiraiya and myself in private"

"Well I received a similar message. He even said he would grant me temporary diplomatic immunity just so he could speak with me"

"Well looks like our old team is back at least for a short time" jiraiya said hoping to defuse the situation at least a little. The three walked to the Hokage tower in silence after jiraiya had made to many failed attempts at conversation he just gave up.

 **Back to Naruto**

As Naruto completed each test it was making iruka so proud of Naruto. Misuki on the other had was getting pist and I mean that it was so bad that he had forsaken the act of not being pist a long time ago in the exams. Not only was Naruto passing which was going to destroy his plan to get the forbidden scroll and kill the brat in one clean move but Naruto was also getting the best grades out of the entire class, keeping him at the top of the class. However they were at the last test and misuki knew Naruto wouldn't make it and that if he fails this test everything else wouldn't matter and Naruto would be able to get the blonde to do exactly what he wanted.

"Next is Naruto Uzumaki" iruka called in a worried tone. He knew how Naruto had trouble with this last test. That is why he had put Naruto off until last for this one. As Naruto entered the room he saw all the headbands had been distributed and none remained.

'Even iruka-sensei thinks I won't pass this one' Naruto thought. It only severed to depress the boy as Naruto had come to care about iruka as he was the only teacher in the academy who had not wronged him and treated him with such kindness.

"Ok Naruto all you have to do is make three boshings of yourself and you pass at the top of the class" iruka smiled unsure if Naruto would pull through

"Uh… iruka-sensei is it ok if I use a substitute Jitsu that does something similar" Naruto said as he had a nervous smile and hand behind his head.

"Naruto just …" was all misuki could say before he was silenced by iruka.

"As long as it has the same result I don't see a problem with that Naruto" iruka said as he struggled to contain his joy that Naruto had found a way around the one thing standing in his way of becoming a ninja but wondered just what Naruto had come up with.

Naruto then bit into his thom as if to do the summoning jutsu.

" _Blood clone Jitsu"_ Naruto yelled out as he finished the handsigns and slammed both now bloody hands down as the room was filled with red smoke. When the smoke cleared iruka saw that the room was filled with Naruto's. Iruka put his hand on one only to be surprised to see I was a solid clone. Mizuki thinking he knew what technique Naruto had used was about to stab one to dispel it when they all just disappeared in red smoke. As the room cleared once more they saw Naruto with his hand behind his head.

"Hehehe.. so does the look on your face mean I pass" iruka just walked up to the boy and placed the headband that was once on his head on Naruto's and pulled the boy into a hug with a few small tears coming from the teacher's eyes.

"Yes, yes Naruto it does"

 **Back to the Hokage tower**

Sarutobi just was sitting in his chair with a horrid look on his face.

"my God, what have you done Minato do you have any idea how vile that man has become" sarutobi thought this as he just reread the letter that was before him. From what the letter stated it didn't matter what he did Jiraiya, Tsunade, and even Orochimaru would get the letters that were meant for them. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in It's open" sarutobi said only to see the three people he had hoped not to at least for a little bit longer.

"Hello you old fool" Orochimaru said

"I have no time for pleasantries right now so I will just get to the point" he then hand all three letters stating that they had blood seals only letting them open them and that the fourth Hokage had written them and that he to had received such a letter giving a slight idea as to what each of theirs contained. Orochimaru was the first to read his.

 **Orochimaru's letter**

'if this letter has been given to you then that means for some reason I have died along with my wife and left our child behind. The first thing you should know is that I am Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and my wife as Kushina Uzumaki ower son is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze though I don't think sarutobi will let him have his last name and what rightful is his with it. You should also know that I have had a summoning watch him so the only reason you would get this letter is if my son is still alive and has been treated poorly and the summon has decided it is time to intervene. I beg of you don't let this treatment continue I as the fourth Hokage will give you a pardon of any crimes you may or may not have committed and give you permission to deal with those who are abusing and neglecting my son as you see fit. Make The Bastards Pay! And protect my son please this is my last request and mind you, you must protect my family and my son's family when he starts one for you to get the freedom that i have listed' Orochimaru just smiled and said "so where is my charge". This made jiraiya pale as he read his letter. (Sorry to graphic to let you read just know the letter had jiraiya fearing just what Orochimaru was going to do to him)

 **Tsunade's letter**

'hey Tsunade I just want you to know you still have family out there. Infact you have a nephew named Naruto Uzumaki and well he needs you I ask that you become my successor so that you can have the power needed to truly protect him. I know you have had your share of loss but my son has had no one please do this if not for me or yourself then for Naruto's sake. Oh and you should know that Kushina had him betrothed to a Mei Terumī she is the daughter of the fourth Mizukage a close family friend to kushina's family and you should also know that the whirlpool village did get destroyed infact the fourth Mizukage helped make I just look like it did all that happened was the village moved and will only interact with the hidden Mist.' the letter then told her of what he had written to Orochimaru and suddenly a smirk came to her face as she remembered just how dead serious he always got on missions and from his response after reading she knew he had accepted the mission that Minato had given to him from beyond to grave. Suddenly her face became as outraged as Orochimaru's as he had lived a life similar to Naruto's and was very unhappy. The two just looked at the quivering forms of both jiraiya and sarutobi who were in fear for their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Naruto had just walked back to the classroom as the classes former teachers got ready to address the class. Much to everyone's surprise and the displeasure of one pink haired slut and an emo Uchiha the entire class had got to his seat and pulled off his headband to look at it when he saw a small piece of paper behind the metal plate. Naruto pulled it out and in a small poof it opened to be a letter to him.

' if you are reading this then know I had already been anticipating your passing of the test. I might not be allowed to show favoritism but know you were indeed my favorite student. I just know you will become a great ninja. from iruka.'

Naruto could only smile as realized just how much Iruka truly cared about him. However all good things have to come to an end, no sooner had he finished reading the small letter when it was snatched right it of his hands. Naruto immediately started to curse himself as he let his guard down do you getting to excited. Naruto then looked up to see just who had taken his letter not that Naruto didn't have a good idea as to who had done so. Only to find the one person he would have rather avoided today, one gay emo ass Uchiha. Naruto just let out a small sigh hoping that by showing he wasn't in the mood to deal with the Uchiha's shit that he would just back off. Sadly it only provide to make the Uchiha more determined.

"Look Sasuke just give me back the letter I really just don't feel like having to beat the shit out of you today"

There was a small moment of anger that flashed across the other boys face before it became a very smug expression.

"Oh and why would I do that I mean when I can read just what the sappy shit you and you whore of a wife have to say. After all I am sure that the ladies of the class would like to know just what it is that you and your bitch have to say to one another" sasuke said just loud enough to get everyone's attention. As there were a few aw's from the girls not because of what sasuke said but because they thought it would be rather romantic for a boy to do that in a relationship. Said girls suddenly sent glares at their respective boyfriends that said why-the-hell-don't-you-do-that-for-me. The boys just glared at Naruto that said thanks-a-lot-bastard-you-got-me-in-trouble-with-my-girl. However Naruto didn't even notice as he was focused on sasuke. As a small stare down began between the two the rest of Naruto's friends gathered in a corner.

 **To Naruto's friends**

"This will be good nobody insults a member of the inuzuka pack and gets away with it" kiba said as he had always been friends with Naruto though they acted more like brothers. So when he was announced as the husband to the Mizukage he took his chance to get his mom to let both Mei and Naruto join the inuzuka pack. As he had been trying to find the right time to do so ever seens he had come to the academy and meet Naruto. At first his mom forbid kiba from hanging out with Naruto but over time accepted Naruto as one of her own and became extremely protective. Unknown to either boys whenever Naruto had to hid in the yamanaka flower shop Ino's dad would call kiba's mom and she and kiba's older sister would go beat the shit out of the villagers that were hunting one of her pups. Infact on the day Naruto was brought into the inuzuka pack Naruto and kiba became blood brothers as they both cut their right hand and shook the others right hand.

"Hey you guys want to hear what sasuke is thinking as he gets the crap beat out of him" Ino asked and performed two Jutsus that one made it so that they could all share a mental link and one so she could hear what sasuke thought.

"This is just troublesome but at least we get to watch Naruto put sasuke in his place" Shikamaru said in a monotone voice.

"Indeed and why you ask because we all hate sasuke as he just an ass and Naruto is clearly the strongest of ower class" shino said in an emotionless voice.

"I hope he doesn't go too overboard" Hinata said as she remembered what she and Naruto had spoken of.

 **Flashback**

"N.. Naruto are you r...r... really ok with being married to her" Hinata asked

"Look Hinata i am glad you are worried about me but I think It's time you stopped bluffing yourself we both know you don't like me the way you think you do"

"What are you saying"

"Simple we see each other as more like siblings. You see me like a big brother but you have mistakenly taken that feeling as that of one wanting an intimate relationship. Were as I see you as a little sister and protect you like one and care about like a little sister. Besides I can tell you like someone else you just haven't seen that yet. Oh and when you do don't hesitate ask him out I can tell he likes you too" Naruto said as he walked off. Not long after that Hinata and kiba became fairly close and as Naruto was walking home one night he saw kiba suddenly kiss Hinata in the park only for kiba to start apologizing repeatedly until Hinata silenced him by kissing him. Naruto just smiled as he saw kiba wrap his arms around Hinata's waist and Hinata wrap her arms behind kiba's neck and untangle her hands in his hair. Naruto then left so they could have some privacy but not before leaving some clones to gather evidence just in case. Not long after that Hinata's confidence shoot through the roof. Her clan had even notice the change as Hinata got stronger. They had yet to fully realize just how she had changed until one fateful day when one of the branch family were telling her in front of everyone during a clan meeting that she should not associate with members of the barbarian clan of the inuzuka's and furthermore Naruto saying how it was unbefitting behavior for one such as herself. It came as a shock when Hinata suddenly stood and activated the cage bird seal on the man's head. Once she deactivated the seal she made a statement that brought her the respect for both the main and branch family.

"I will tolerate many many things and may despise the cage bird seal as much as anyone from the branch family as it does nothing but separate people who are supposed to be family and makes one side like slaves and I detest that" Hinata said to the whole clan she then turned a pointed glare at the man who had spoken and the elders of the clan and continued. "However I will not tolerate anyone speaking badly of the inuzuka's or Naruto and will not hesitate to use the accursed seal to punish those who do so. Furthermore from now on as hairstress of the clan I decree that anyone in the main branch who does so will be put in the branch family on the spot and have the cage bird seal activated for one week straight. Should they survive they will remain in the branch family. Should a branch member be caught doing so they will have the seal activated for a week as well. Should either a former main or branch member do so after their first time then the seal will be activated for an additional week meaning for however many times someone speaks badly of the inuzuka's or Naruto the seal will be activated for as many weeks equal to the number of times they have broken this role" Hinata finished with such venom that even her father was scared as he realized that as hairstress she had the right to make this a role for the entire clan and even he could not prevent it when she used her title as she had just done. It was then that he realized that the role was made in such a way that even he the head of the clan had to follow it or hand over the position to his daughter. It was then that he feet extremely proud of his daughter to stand up like this. However only Naruto had known about the secret relationship that Hinata and kiba shared as Hinata didn't want her father to know for fear of what her father would do.

 **End flashback**

"Your joking right this is Naruto we are talking about when has he ever not gone overboard" choji asked as everyone in the group agreed.

 **Back to Naruto**

Sasuke was the first to break the staring down as he went to read the letter aloud which is exactly what Naruto wanted. As Sasuke was about to start Naruto leaped over the desk and tackled sasuke. As Sasuke was recovering Naruto ripped the paper right out of his hand and put it in his pocket of his new clothes because as much as Mei loved the fact that Naruto could pull pranks in an all orange and white jump suit that according to her screamed 'kill me now' she had to get him some new clothes. Once the letter was put away Naruto was about to go back to his seat when sasuke jumped him from behind and was pulling Naruto's head back and slamming it down repeatedly. Naruto's friends had gotten up to help seeing as how Naruto had been dazed and thus giving the Uchiha the chance to pulverize his face by repeatedly slamming it into the ground keeping Naruto in a dazed state. However Naruto's friends were beaten to the punch.

The room filled with massive amounts of killing intent and bloodlust as Mei was now doing her best to tend to Naruto's injuries as she sob tears of absolute rage.

It was Sasuke who had everyone's attention as he just hung in mid air bent in an n shape and then was sent flying into the back wall. Everyone then looked to see a smoking fist where Sasuke hung in the air the fist was connected an arm that connected to that of a blonde haired women who had her hair into ponytails. All that could be hear was a banshee screech from one Sakura slut bag. Then there was silence as she two joined her preshush fag boy in the wall by a smoking kick from the lone red head in the room and there was a burn mark on the side of Sakura's head where it had meet the shin of one very angry wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You know Tsunade and lady Namikaze if anyone was to do that it should have been me after all it is my job" Orochimaru said with a slight chuckle.

"Perhaps you would like to join them" both Mei and Tsunade said in the same sickle sweet voice and in complete unison. Just then iruka walked into the room.

"Um Lady Tsunade, might I ask why you one of the legendary sannin have come to my classroom" iruka said in a nervous tone.

"That is simple but before I answer might I ask why you are ignoring the fact that the Mizukage is here as well" Tsunade asked in a slightly dangerous tone.

"why does it matter that slut bag has been visiting her no good demon shit of a husband every day for the last month" mizuki said. This made Tsunade rase an eyebrow.

"Just what do you mean I haven't heard about this" Tsunade asked as Iruka then chimed in.

"Well about a month ago Naruto accidentally ran into the Mizukage and she had crushed the flower in her hair so Naruto put the flower he had into her hair and later that night when the Mizukage asked if one of her attendants could preserve said flower it changed revealing that it was and ancient ceremonial flower for marriage" iruka finished nervously.

"Thus we have all come to ignore when that demons bitch is here as she is only here to see the piece of demon shit" mizuki said as he was about to continue his entire neck was suddenly crushed killing him.

As Orochimaru drop the man's lifeless body he glared at the rest of the class.

"Anyone else like to insult the fourth Hokage's son and great grand nephew of the first Hokage and the great grand cousin of the second Hokage and lastly the nephew to the 5th Hokage Tsunade or his wife" orochimaru said in a venomous tone as he revealed the first Naruto was equivalently leaf royalty as he saw related by blood to four different Hokage's.

"Naruto is really related to four Hokage's you have got to be kidding" Ino said in complete shock

"Yes he is considering that I am the new Hokage and his cousin. He is also related to all of the Uzukages as only his great grandfather, his grandfather, and apparently according to his wife his mother have ever been the Uzukages and that the only reason his Mother has not come back is because she believed he was dead and now is awaiting his return as I have overruled the console and am allowing that he becomes an Uzukagura ninja. As everyone was talking about how this could be or was just about to jump for joy for Naruto's turn off luck when they all simultaneously noticed a drop in temperature. As they all turned to Naruto who had mysteriously held as his head was down casting a shadow over Naruto's face as he was shaking. The pure amount of rage pouring of of Naruto was enough to make even Orochimaru shit himself. Slowly, a red bubble like chakra enveloped Naruto as it slowly took on the form of a fox like cloak.

"Naruto-kun are you ok" Tsunade asked nervously as she didn't like how her nephew was acting.

"Shut it you old hag" Naruto barely said over a whisper.

"What did you say Naruto-kun I couldn't hear you" Tsunade said in as sweet a voice as she could.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OLD HAG" Naruto yelled as he shot his head up showing that this whisker marks had become more pronounced and his canines had elongated as his fingers had become more like claws as his blonde hair had become like stiff straw and eyes had become slitted and blood red. Everyone was shocked by Naruto's new appearance and unsure as to what to do as they had never seen him this angry.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO GO TO THAT BITCH! SHE ABANDONED ME! IF SHE THOUGHT I WAS DEAD SHE SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST STAYED UNTIL THEY FOUND A BODY! AS FOR THE 'GREAT FOURTH HOKAGE' HE'S NOTHING MORE THAN A BASTARD WHO TURNED HIS SON INTO THE MOST HATED PERSON IN THE LEAF, SARUTOBI IS JUST AS BAD IF NOT WORSE AS HE DID NOTHING TO HELP ME."

"But nar…." Was all Tsunade could say before she was cut off by an even more pissed off Naruto as the cloak around him became a darker and less translucent red and two more tails emerged bringing the count up to three.

"DON'T YOU DARE BUT NARUTO ME YOU AND THE FUCKING PERVERT ARE NO BETTER YOU DID THE SAME THING AS THAT BITCH WHO CALLS HERSELF MY MOTHER WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY GODMOTHER AND THE PERV MY GODFATHER YOU JUST LEFT AND HE JUST IGNORED THE FACT THAT I WAS EVEN ALIVE! THE ONLY REASON THAT I HAVEN'T GONE NINE TAILS ON THIS PISSASS EXCUSE OF A VILLAGE IS BECAUSE OF INO AND HER FAMILY, IRUKA-SENSEI AND THE REST OF MY FRIENDS"

Tsunade was in shock. he knew about her and jiraiya's role as his godparents and more importantly the nine tails.

"THE ONLY REASON I AM ALIVE RIGHT NOW IS BECAUSE OF INO AND HER FAMILY BUT I WOULD STILL BE DEAD IF I HADN'T MEAT KYU-KAA AS SHE WAS THE ONE WHO TAUGHT ME HOW TO SURVIVE WHEN I WAS ATTACKED BY THE VILLAGE! WHEN THEY TOOK THE MONEY INO'S DAD GAVE ME SO I COULD EAT. KYU-KAA HAS BEEN THE ONLY ONE THAT HAS BEEN THERE FOR ME FROM DAY ONE! SHE HEALED MY WOUNDS TO MAKE SURE THAT THE VILLAGE COULDN'T KILL ME! KYU-KAA WAS THE ONE WHO TAUGHT ME HOW TO HUNT AND FORAGE SO I WOULDN'T STARVE! KYU-KAA WAS THE ONE WHO TAUGHT ME HOW TO MAKE CLOTHES FROM WHAT I KILLED SO I WOULDN'T FREEZE WHEN IT GOT COLD! KYU-KAA TAUGHT ME HOW TO READ WHEN AND WRITE WHEN THE OTHER TEACHERS JUST TRIED TO SABOTAGE ME! KYU-KAA WAS THE ONE WHO SAID I SHOULD PUT THE FLOWER IN MEI-CHAN'S HAIR WHEN I MEET HER WHEN I WAS JUST GOING TO HAND HER THE FLOWER BECAUSE KYU-KAA SAID IT WOULD MAKE MEI-CHAN HAPPY; AND I AM SO GLAD KUY-CAN DID BECAUSE MEI-CHAN HAS BEEN THE ONLY ONE TO ACCEPT ME FULLY AND LOVE ME FOR ME! GRANTED INO AND HER FAMILY ACCEPTED ME BUT EVERY ADULT IN HER FAMILY EVEN HER DAD THOUGH HE ISN'T AS BAD AS THE REST BUT EVEN HE WAS KEEPING ME AT A SMALL DISTANCE BECAUSE OF KYU-KAA BEING SEALED IN ME! YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IT WASN'T EVEN KYU-KAA'S FAULT WHEN SHE ATTACKED THE VILLAGE SHE WAS BEING CONTROLLED!"

"Hold on you mean the nine tailed fox was being controlled on the night of the attack" Orochimaru asked in disbelief.

"YES KYU-KAA WAS RIPPED OUT OF THE BITCH WHO CALLS HERSELF MY MOTHER AND WAS CONTROLLED INTO ATTACKING. AT THE TIME KYU-KAA HATED IT BUT AS SHE WATCHED HOW THIS VILLAGE TREATED ME SHE BECAME HAPPY ABOUT IT BECAUSE IT MEANT THAT MANY LESS WHO COULD TREAT ME SO PROLY. AND AS FOR ME BECOMING A NINJA FOR THE LEAF YOU CAN FORGET IT BECAUSE THE WAY I SEE THIS SHIT HOLE WOULDN'T WANT TO HAVE THE SON OF THE KYUUBI AS A LEAF NINJA. LASTLY YES I DID JUST REEFER TO THE KYUUBI AS MY MOTHER AS SHE HAS BEEN THE ONLY ONE TO EVER BE THERE FOR ME FROM BIRTH AS EVERYONE HOW SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE JUST ABANDON ME OR TURNED MY LIFE INTO HELL IT'S SELF" Naruto screamed out as he threw down the headband and crushed it under his foot with tears streaming down his face he ran from the room using the additional speed that the fox gave him. Mei was the first to run after him and as Tsunade went to run after him as well Orochimaru grabbed her by the arm.

"What are you doing I need to go after him" Tsunade screeched. Orochimaru just gave her a cold angry glare

"No you need to let his wife handle this she is the only one who will be able to get through he would simply kill you. If his friends went after him he wouldn't listen to them and just run Mei-sama is the only one" Orochimaru said anger clear in his voice hating the fact that Naruto's live was even worse than the fourth had predicted it would be and was now contemplating if he should give both of his former teammates the same punishment he gave to there now died sensei instead of the second chance he was going to give them. As Tsunade collapsed to the floor in tears. That is when 6 other students did something that would go down in history as one of the worst days in leaf history because it would mark the fall of the leaf as one of the great hidden villages.

"We as well refuse to be leaf Shinobi and will be taking our clans to another village and as the hairs of our clans we have that right and once our parents hear the reason they will more then agree as they are the only ones who can prevent this" ino, choji, Shikamaru, shino, Hinata and kiba all said in complete unison as the walked out of the room throwing down their headbands. As well lead by Ino leaving everyone gasping for air as six of the leafs strongest clans hairs all had done an unimaginable action. It wasn't long before all of the hidden leaf found out about Naruto's heritage and to make matters worse six of the strongest clans would be leaving the leaf and to make matters even more horide they were the only six clans standing between them and a thoroughly pist off jinchuuriki that had full control of the demon trapped inside of him. To say the least the entire village that had treated Naruto so badly were indeed kicking themselves in the ass.

Naruto was in his hideout still in the three tails state crying realizing just how much the village hated him and how much he hated them right back after years of him diluting himself to believe otherwise. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he began to calm down. Naruto look over his shoulder to see Mei standing there. She was looking down to him tears in her eyes as she hadn't known just how bad Naruto had had it all of these years, but was quickly getting a small idea if how he was acting was any indication. She quickly fell to her knees and pulled him into a hug as he just sobbed in her arms letting out years of built up pain and agony. She soon found herself in tears as well not liking to see the man she had come to fall completely for in such a state. It came as a shock to her to consider a fourteen year old as a man but after seeing first hand what he had gone through with the terrifying thought of if someone the same age as him would hurt him so badly without knowing about him being a jinchuuriki then how had the adults of this village treated him. The more time she spent thinking about it the more rage she felt towards Naruto's mother Kushina as to why she would be so childish when she was supposed to be an adult and a mother at that not some child who didn't know better. Kushina should have put Naruto first not herself no matter how small of a chance there had been of Naruto having lived Kushina should have waited to see with her own eyes that he had died. It was then that Mei did something that shocked even herself. Granted she had grown very close to Naruto but she hadn't realized just how much especially when she had been repulsed by every man in her village for so long that with her next action she started a chain reaction in her that would move far to quickly for her to stop herself.

Mei slowly pulled back just enough so she could make Naruto look at her. She then proceeded to smack him as hard as she could across the face. Naruto just looked at her in complete shock.

"That is enough of this" Mei strictly stated leaving no room for argument.

"The Naruto I know would never in a million years let anyone bring him to such a pitiful state. He would just get right back up dust himself off and prove everyone who ever said he couldn't do this or couldn't do that wrong! He wouldn't let someone get the better of him with a few weak words form powerless ignorant fools" Mei finished keeping the edge in her voice the entire time before she softened her face and rested her hand where she had smacked him slowly massaging it and stating as softly and kindly as possible.

"The Naruto I know the one that never ever backs down or gives up the one who will work day in and day out to learn a jutsu that would take anyone else years to learn. That's the Naruto I came to know and that's the man I fell in love with" Mei had to keep her face from looking like she had just seen someone pop their eyes out of their head and put them right back in as if nothing happened as both Naruto and herself had yet to admit their feelings for the other publicly. How ever she failed to do so when she suddenly felt something wet and soft yet strong push up against her lips. Her eyes suddenly went bug-eyed out of shock and let out a little eep as she felt two arms wrap around her lower back and pull her onto a lap and on had grabbed her left butt cheek as she sat there. She slowly closed her eyes and slid her hands from Naruto's chest and crossed her arms behind his neck and entangle her hands in his now silky smooth hair as all aspects of the kyuubi receded except for his whisker marks as they just returned to normal.

The kiss got increasingly more intimate as the both pulled the other closer as Naruto began to lick at Mei's lips to get entry which Mei quickly did as their tongues battle for dominance. They then separated for max of five seconds before cramming their lips together again and slammed their tongues together again as Naruto laid Mei back down onto the grass that lined his garden of flowers. They were about to take things quite a bit farther before they hear the clearing of someone's throat.

Naruto slowly turned his head to the right as Mei turned her head to the left only for them both to see a very flustered and embarrassed Ino and Hinata. Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji all with a very perverted look across their faces shino however was just his same unreadable face as over half his face was covered but with what you could see was a very bright red.

"If you don't mind would you please wait until we leave for you two to turn into animals" Ino ask with a very red face. Mei and Naruto suddenly developed a very large blush. Granted they were married and had become very close if not inseparable over the last month in an effort to get to know one another better but they hadn't wanted others to know just how intimate they were with one another dispise this actually being their first kiss.

"Well,well Naruto looks like someone has been keeping secrets" kiba said in a very perverted manner. It was at this moment that both Mei and Naruto had realized just to what extent they had fallen for each other. When Naruto and Mei were feed up with every time they even showed the slightest sign of actually wanting to even kiss someone had to interrupt. Naruto then decided to put the blackmail he had on kiba and Hinata to use.

"Well I am married and unless you and Hinata want your dirty little secret exposed I suggest you get everyone to leave for now" Naruto said with a smirk as a clone showed kiba and Hinata a pic of there little 'quality' time in the park.

"That ain't the only time I have stumbled across you to doing such things either" Naruto said as both kiba and Hinata paled. suddenly both kiba and Hinata were rushing everyone away from Naruto's hid out as if somebody had just opened the floodgates to a dam. As soon as they were alone Naruto made two blood clones.

"Both of you go guard the entrance and if anyone trys to get in you have full permission to go full kubby on them"

The clones just turned around and walked away.

"Now where were we" Naruto asked Mei as he got the same perverted look as kiba had had on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Mei was getting a bit more aggressive Naruto suddenly pulled back.

"What is it" Mei asked with concern clear in her voice.

"Look Mei-chan I like you I really do and we are married but I don't think we should take this to the next step just yet"

"What do you mean" Mei asked oblivious to what Naruto what hinting at

"Well I am fine with making out and everything but don't think we should have sex until we both are ready to that intimate" Naruto finished with a small blush. Mei suddenly blushed as well as she realized just how close they had come to giving into their more animalistic desires. Mei just smiled and pulled Naruto in for a very brief but intimate kiss.

"I was thinking the same thing" Mei whispered softly into his ear as she rolled them both to her left so she could use his chest as a pillow.

"Also seeing as how this village has no legal way of keeping you here you can come with me back to the hidden mist" Mei sang out happily. Naruto dispersed his blood clones and pick Mei up and carried her back to her hotel. After a few hours of packing they meet back at the village front gate.

As Mei approached she saw Naruto already at the gate. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander over him as he had the dark red almost crimson leather jacket with black flames licking the bottom open with his arms crossed over the navy blue short sleeve shirt that was like a second skin showing off his well toned six pack followed by anbu style black pants with multiple weapon holsters on both thighs with deep crimson red flames reaching his knees as he had navy blue combat boots that reached halfway up his shin's.

"What took so long" Naruto asked

"Well I know you hate your father but I went to the Namikaze compound and packed everything as I does rightfully belong to you and even though he sealed the fox into you, you still could learn your family techniques as they could help you become a stronger shinobi" Mei nervously hoping that Naruto wasn't upset.

"Ya makes sense that I should get something from the bastard as much as I am glad to have Kyu-chan around he did make my life a living hell by sealing her into me" Naruto said with a smirk "But still it couldn't have taken you three hours i was getting worried" Naruto said with concern clear in his voice.

"Oh well I am sure I can find some was to make it up to you" Mei said in a very seductive voice as she proceeded to press herself against him and run a finger in small circles on his chest.

" **Hey Naruto-kun let me out I didn't teach you how to let me out for nothing last night and I want to meet your wife in person"**

'ok just give me a second'

Naruto then instructed Mei to stand back as he attached a chakra thread to the seal on his stomach then did the hand sign that he had been told to do before every match in the academy. As he pushed chakra into his fingers a tree grow from the ground and in the middle a door formed. He then attached the thread to the tree. No sooner had this happen then the door opend and out walked a women in a black kimono making her crimson hair and eyes stand out and seem as if they were made of actual fire. Her hair was so long it reached all the way down to her feet. The kimono also brought out her figure revealing that she had a body that could easily rivile that of Tsunade. She smiled at Mei and her teeth were a purl wight.

"Hello there Mei so good to meet you in person I am Naruto's mother" the women say in a sweet voice

"So your Kushina well I must…" Mei went dead silent when she saw the look that entered the woman's face

"Don't be absurd I am in no way that filthy slut." The woman spat like just referring to Kushina made her want to vomit. "I will have you know that I am the kyuubi. And would have been the wife of the Minato if it had not been for this village's dam consull" the kyuubi said venomously.

"But I thought all the biju have always had to be sealed in a human container" both Mei and Naruto said

"Ture but my second container had made a way to unseal the biju from their container but still remain tethered. The difference being that when ether died the other would still live but they could still use one another's chakra. In fact it is the same thing Naruto has just done"

"That still doesn't explain who you were going to marry the fourth"

"Well my second container had done the procedure and we had Minato and I had meet and after some time I told him who I really was but he didn't care that's the same time he and I had a rather intimate night after which I found my self pregnant and Minato decided to marry wanted to marry me. Sadly right after the wedding had happened the consull found out everything so they killed my container, druged me, surgically removed Naruto from me and placed him in Kushina, then sealed me into her. Minato married her strictly because of this in known to Kushina. Now I think it's high time you get your yokai powers as you are half biju you and all of your descendants will have yokai powers as it is now one of your three blood lines as your father's blood line is in you and sadly that woman's as well seeing as you were put into her only one week after I found out I would be having you" kyuubi said


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So what are my other blood lines"

"Well you may or may not be able to awaken the rinnegan as only those of Uzumaki blood can"

"And the one I get from the fourth" Naruto said with so much venom the kyuubi had cringed.

"Before I tell you that i want you to know there is more reasons as to why your father seals me into you then just to save the village. He did it to keep you safe and so you could still have a mother. He knew that the village would take things out on you and knew I could keep you safe. I might not have been able to stop the pain but I could keep them from killing you. And besides there is more to the night of the attack that you don't know about" kyuubi said with tears running down her face.

"That night after your father defeated the man who had kidnapped you he knew the man would be back and knew that you would need all the help you could get if you were to defeat him. He also knew that the only way that would happen would be if you surpassed him so he sealed me into you so you could surpass him as soon as possible"

By this time Naruto was in tears.

"Now as for your father's blood line. Have you ever wondered why you couldn't be caught after a prank. well the reason for it is because of the blood line you are naturally faster as was the case with your father however he learned to tap into this good line and came up with the flying thunder god jutsu. All the kunai he use were just targets he didn't need the seals on the kunai to move that fast. And you can do the same it's just a matter of time before you learn how to tap into the blood line concisely instead of subconsciously now it's time for me to help you awake your youkai powers. Know that I will have to temporarily make it so you can't access my chakra and the process to do so and undo it will be painful knowing this do you still wish to continue"

"Yeah it's no biggie as long as it won't kill me kaa-chan"

The tip of each finger on the kyuubi's right hand lit up as she slammed it into Naruto's stomach

"Now I want you to try to get to whatever feels like my chakra inside of you"

Naruto did as instructed as suddenly he light up with a flash of yellow (basically Naruto's nine tails chakra form). He then passed out as kyuubi undid the seal preventing him from accessing her chakra.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Naruto woke up in what was easily the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. As his vision came into focus he saw that he was in a very big bed that was easily the size of two king sized beds with a current that went all the way around the bed. Also that the current was a blue and was just see through enough that you could just make out the outline of anyone on the other side.

'Well at least it gives some privacy but I could still see an attack coming' he thought

The next thing he noticed was the pressure on his chest. Looking down he saw a head of Amber red hair resting on his left shoulder. As he followed the hair down he noticed the unmistakable figure of a woman pressing down on his entire left side underneath the bright orange silk blanket that shined in the lowest amount of light. He also feel that of an arm stretching across him and a hand on his right shoulder.

'ok don't panic it's just Mei. You are married so it makes sense you would be in the same bed. Granted the last thing i remember is being at the front gate of the leaf so that means Mei-chan and Kaa-chan must have brought me to mist' Naruto thought as Mei pulled even closer with a sudden death lock on Naruto.

'HOLLY SHIT I CAN FEEL HER …. NO BAD NARUTO BAD ok calm down just calm down' Naruto thought as Mei started mumbling in her sleep as Naruto felt tears on his shoulder

"No Naruto please don't leave me I love you, please, don't leave i need you" Mei mumbled out just loud enough that Naruto could hear it. Naruto was shocked, yes they had made it clear that they held feelings for the other but they had yet to say that they loved each other. After a brief moment he remembered Mei was crying.

"Mei wake up it's ok I'm right here I'm not going anywhere please wake up" Naruto said as he gently shook Mei.

"Hu Naruto, wait NARUTO YOU'RE AWAKE! Oh thank goodness I thought you weren't going to wake up your Kaa-chan was even getting worried" Mei said as she pulled Naruto into a hug as cried tears of happiness on his shoulder.

"Why how long have I been out"

Mei then pulled back but still maintained the hug.

"You have been out for about four weeks with an insanely high temperature. Your fever only broke yesterday we were all worried sick"

"If that ain't the understatement of the year I don't know what is" a strange voice said.

"What are you doing here Zabuza" Mei said

"Come on I can't check on the newest weapon of the mist" Zabuza said but Naruto couldn't help but smile as he noticed the faint compassion in the word weapon as Zabuza clear meant the word in more of a friendly term then an actual weapon. Mei however didn't as she clearly became pissed.

"Um Zabuza you may want to leave now last time I saw Mei-chan look this pissed she almost neutered one of my former classmates" Naruto said as Zabuza paled and vanished from the room.

"Come on let's get so breakfast" Naruto said as he tried to calm the enraged women in his arms.

"Ok" Mei said as all of her rage melted away as she pulled Naruto in for a kiss before they both got out of bed that Naruto noticed was a water bed.

'no wonder I slept so good that this is just too damn comfy' Naruto thought

Naruto then noticed what Mei had been warring. She had on a nightgown that was a very light almost see through blue as he was able to easily make out Mei's complete figure. Though he couldn't see through the material completely he could easily make out a complete outline of Mei's body. He quickly turned his attention to getting dressed as he had a beat red face as a small trickle of blood came out his nose and could feel a specific part getting tight.

Unknown to him Mei was quite pleased with herself as she knew that Naruto had liked what he had seen and was still clueless as to the fact that she had purposely worn nightgowns like this strictly for that reason. She also couldn't help but be happy that her Naruto found her attractive but still had the decency to not be a perv about it.

After they both had dressed Mei took Naruto to a seamstress and had him pick a dizzine that he liked and had his measurements taken. They then went to Naruto's favorite Ramen shop as she had convinced the owner to move to the mist stating that he would get nothing but the best for his shop and should he ever need help with anything she would be glad to help. She just asked that they put a few other items on the menu besides Ramen because as much as she cared for Naruto she simply couldn't eat Ramen as much or as often as he could.

"So where to next my Mizu no megami"

Mei just stood there dumbstruck

'did he just call me _his water goddess'_ Mei thought "what was that Naruto-kun" Mei asked wanting to see if she had misheard

"I said so where to next my Mizu no megami" Naruto said with a slight blush

With that simple sentence Mei was in paradise. She was a goddess in his eyes and not only that but she had noticed that he was being a bit possessive over her and she had to admit she kind of liked it. Whenever another guy would even get the smallest look of lust towards her he would pull her closer and hold her a bit more firmly. if that didn't make it clear that she was no longer available he would send a murders look at whoever was looking at his Mizu no megami. In her state of bliss she hadn't realized that she had already them back to the seamstress.

 **With Zabuza**

Zabuza was as happy as could be. Sure he wasn't the next Mizukage but that didn't matter anymore after all the only reason he wanted to be Mizukage was because he wanted to change the Mist as he could see that the last Mizukage was going to destroy the village. Thankfully the bastard had a heart attack as he slept and his daughter was put into office. Granted he was hesitant to accept her as the new Mizukage but after getting into a fight and losing to and having a chat with her, she had gained his respect and approval as Mizukage, something he didn't give out lightly. However he had seen one major flaw that he had brought to her attention. The fact that she was still single. He had seen far too many Shinobi take their own live or simply have a mental breakdown that they never recovered from because they had no one to lean on, no one to know that they would always had their back. Worst of all he had seen too many Shinobi die in battle not because they didn't have a strong will but because they had no one to return to, no one to share how they truly felt. This was extremely true with younger Shinobi so he suggested that she go to the hidden leaf as he was well aware of her disdain for the men of the mist and by finding a partner in the leaf they would get an alliance with one of the strongest of the five nations. So it would be a win win situation as the Mizukage would get a partner that she could love and get the same back something that she would need if she was to be Mizukage, and the village would get a strong alliance. So to be blunt he was quite pleased by the results of his little suggestion to the Mizukage.

He was surprised to hear that she wanted him, 'the demon of the mist', to lead the genin team that the Mizukage's husband would be on. He found it odd at first, that was until the Mizukage explained her husband's situation and her ever so small glimpse into the pain he had been put through already. To say he was stunned at what the boy had gone through would have been an insult of unimaginable proportions as just his second hand glimpse into the boy's past made him want a war between the leaf and mist simply so he could make those leaf Bastards pay. Especially the dick of a jonin kakashi the copy ninja. How could he just leave the boy to suffer. The boy was the son of his teacher so come on he had a responsibility but he just left the boy to suffer alone. Just the thought of that alone made his blood boil. The leaf village was nothing more than a garbage dump.

'well at least I can teach the boy what it really means to be a ninja' Zabuza thought as he heard the guards at the front gate yell for back up.

As he came into the scene he froze.

'is the leaf really trying to start a war' Zabuza thought as he watched the inuzuka, yamanaka, Nara, akimichi, Hyūga, aburame clans approach plus or minus a few jonin.

It was the Hyūga head that approached the furthest.

"We are all here to ask that the Mizukage to allow our clans to join your village" the Hyūga head said.

Before the guards could respond Zabuza stepped in.

"The Mizukage had a feeling this might happen but tell me first why leave the leaf"

"That ungrateful hell hole can shrivelled and die. After how they treated Naruto we want nothing to do with them. No one messes with the Inuzuka pack" the head of the Inuzuka yelled followed by a round of cheers by the rest of the clan.

Zabuza could tell they meant what was said. Plus by the looks he saw on specific faces he knew how to let pass off of the Mizukage's list that she had given him.

"Well first before I let anyone pass" Zabuza said as he never finished his sentence as he vanished and only appeared after his sword impaled kakashi.

"This bastard has to die"

Everyone was shocked.

"Wh...what had he done to deserve death" Hiashi said nervously as he hoped no one in his clan had done the same.

"He was the student of Minato Namikaze. As such he had a responsibility to look after and protect his teacher's son Naruto Uzumaki but instead he left him for dead. This is his punishment for doing so as per the instructions of the Mizukage" Zabuza said as he pulled his sword out and it consumed the blood. "Now" Zabuza began after he was once again between the village gate and the large group. " Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame clans, Asuma Sarutobi, Iruka, Kurenai Yuhi, and Hinata Hyūga stand behind me" Zabuza yelled out.

After everyone had moved Zabuza spoke once more

"Now for everyone who isn't behind me leave or die"

"What about my daughter I won't leave without her"

"Your daughter? Please from what I hear she isn't even treated as well as you treat strangers, oh and she happens to be the reason you are allowed to leave alive. So long as she is in our village she will be treated right and only those who were nice to Naruto get to enter this village. Now leave"

 **Back with Naruto**

Mei licked her lips liking how Naruto looked. He was in a royal blue kimono with an organ dragon spiraling around the bottom ending with it's head on Naruto's right thigh in dead center with a very detailed ruby red nine tailed fox on his left side from mid thigh and it's head dead center of the kimono and it's tails reaching over his shoulders. It also had black flames licking the very bottom only going about an inch up. The kimono also had a well hidden flap in the back as the Kyuubi had explained that the next time Naruto brought out his youkai powers his transformation would be different and that they should make his kimono in a way that he could still fight in it as all youkai half blood or not always attracted attention be it good or bad so they needed to be able to fight at all times.

Just then someone ran in saying that the Mizukage needed to get to the gate now. Mei was about to go but Naruto would have no part of that say

"You stay here I'll go"

"But what if it is someone trying to attack the village"

"Then I'll use my youkai blood line and if that isn't enough I'll tap into Kaa-chan's power even summon her if I have to"

"Why don't you want me going I can handle myself in battle"

"Yes I don't doubt that for a second. However if it is a fight then as your husband and a man I can't in good conscience let you fight. After all it is my responsibility to protect you Mizukage or not"

At this Mei blushed. Sure she liked being a ninja and was confident in her skills but it was still nice to be treated like a princess. Something she found Naruto doing constantly. Normally it would infuriate her that a man thought that she needed protection or shouldn't do something just because she was a girl but whenever Naruto did that it made her heart want to jump right out of her chest because she could tell that he wasn't doing it because he felt he had to but because he wanted to treat her like the goddess he saw her as.

Mei was quickly snapped out of her thoughts she she heard the door close and felt Naruto's chakra.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Naruto wasn't a happy camper right now. He had been spending a wonderful day with the woman he had fallen in love with in the time frame of a little over a month when he finally got one on one time with her that didn't revolve around him needing to learn something. So he was more than a little upset. It was do to this that he started to tap into his father's bloodline and was moving at an accelerated speed to the main gate of the village.

 **Back to Mei**

Mei was walking back to the Mizukage tower in hopes of getting the work for tomorrow out of the way so she could spend all day with her Naruto-kun like she had planned for today but that had quickly gone up in smoke when the message for her to get to the gate came in.

As she sat down behind the Mizukage desk she let out a sigh.

"What's wrong I thought you and my naru were going to spend the whole day together" the voice of her adviser/assistant/mother-in-law sang out.

"Well we were but then a massage for me to get to the main gate came in. Naruto didn't want to risk me having to fight so he ran off. I figured if I couldn't spend today with him now that he's awake I would get the paperwork for tomorrow done so I can have a whole day with him. Hopefully undisturbed this time" Mei said in a depressed tone as she began to work.

Kyuubi on the other had had a small mischievous smile.

"Well why don't I teach you shadow clones. It does the same thing as a blood clone does only it can be dispelled with a single hit anywhere rather than a fatal one. Plus it would make it so that you and Naruto get more time together" kyuubi said with the same mischievous smile.

"Really oh thank you thank you thank you" Mei said in elation as she would get more time with her Naruto-kun.

"Oh don't thank me. I have my own reasoning for wanting you and my kit to spend as much time together as possible" the kyuubi said as her mischievous smile got even bigger.

"Oh and just what might that reasoning be" Mei asked with a sudden sense of embarrassment.

"Simple the more time you two spend together the sooner I get to have grandbabies! That I get to spoil rotten" kyuubi said in a schoolgirl like squeal of joy as Mei's face turned a neon red with a small nose bleed as her mind turned to a bit more dirty thought process. Mei was quickly brought out of it when the kyuubi began to instruct her on how to perform the shadow clone jutsu.

 **Back to Naruto**

As Naruto got to the gate he saw what almost made up for the interruption. The key word being almost. Once Naruto reached the gate he walked right up to Zabuza.

"What the hell Zabuza! I was enjoying a nice day with my wife when we get a message that she is needed at the gate. When by the looks of it you have everything handled just fine so tell me….. **WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL FOR THE MIZUKAGE AND RUDELY INTERRUPT MY DAY WITH MY WIFE THAT SHE CLEARLY WORKED HARD TO BE ABLE TO HAVE. YET YOU STILL DID SO EVEN AFTER I SAVED YOU FROM GETTING FUCKING NEUTERED THIS MORNING"** Naruto yelled as he was clearly unhappy. What Naruto failed to realize was that he was letting out a very dark ora. Zabuza on the other had was shiting himself as he not only realized that what Naruto had said was true or that he could be just as terrifying as the Mizukage but more importantly Naruto was the only thing standing between him and the Mizukage melting off everything that makes him a man.

"Now Naruto please just calm down. Yes I admit I should have waited to introduce the new ninja to the Mizukage for approval. However it was a simple lapse in judgement. It won't happen again so please have mercy" Zabuza pleaded.

"Fine I won't let the Mizukage melt off everything that makes you a man so relax. However should this happen again you're on your own. After all there is a limit to how much she will let slide even with me asking her. Remember that" Naruto said as he turned his attention to the problem at hand.

"Now for the rest of you. I know my wife had a list of who to let in and who not to and the criteria the had to meet for each list. So everyone who isn't behind Zabuza leave now or I'll let you see just why you were closer to the truth when you called me a monster than anyone ever released" Naruto said with a death glare

"Naruto-sama i just have one question before leading my clan to another village" Hiashi said calmly "would you be so kind as to explain just why you say that and how it is that you are a monster as you said. As I am sure my clan and myself aren't the only ones wondering this" Hiashi asked as respectfully as possible. As he didn't want to face the wrath of Naruto should what he have said be true.

It was at this moment Naruto got a very sadistic grin.

"I am so glad you asked. Well first I must explain something. You see the fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki were never truly married as the fourth, my father mind you, already had a wife. The nine tailed fox! The reason this was even possible is simple really. The kyuubi's jinchuuriki before the Uzumaki bitch had come up with a jutsu that unsealed the the kyuubi and still remain attached to her. However they both could still use the others chakra and should one or the other die the other would still live. Well after completing this teknic the jinchuuriki used it and the kyuubi and my father meet. After some time the kyuubi finally revealed who she really was to my father. However he didn't care and accepted her. After that they spent a night together and decided to get married as soon as they found out that they would be having me. After they were married the console caught wind of who the fourth's wife really was. So they killed the former jinchuuriki surgically removed me and placed me in the Uzumaki slut and then seals the kyuubi into her as well. So it turns out that I am really half biju. Oh and I already performed that same jutsu to release my real mother. And that is all you need know now leave before I use my newly awakened biju power" Naruto said as read and yellow chakra began to swirl around him and mix together until there was a dome of orange chakra where he was once standing. Then the color drained from the dome as it turns black. Next cracks began to form as a blinding white light shot out of the cracks until the dome shattered into a million pieces. As everyone regained their sight they saw Naruto with red and orange mixed throughout his hair and two fox ears of the same coloring. His eyes became that of a dark purple with the occasional flicker of blue or blood red running through them. His pupils had become slits and his whisker marks had turned into actually whiskers. His teeth looked like that of a fox and his fingernails had grown out and sharpened themselves to a fine sharp point. He also had 9 fox tails that were a blood red with yellow and orange intermixed with them that had popped out of a hidden flap near his tailbone. His normal ears had become pointed as well. His entire body had also gained a far more muscular build to it as the kimono he had been warring was now like a bodysuit on him. Showing every single nook and cranny of his muscles.

Unknown to anyone present the kyuubi had teleported herself and Mei to the best vantage point to watch the fight. It was then that the wind shifted in their direction when Mei suddenly fell to her hands and knees. Her nose had picked up a scent she knew all too well. After all she had been sharing her bed with the man who put out that heavenly smell for the past four weeks. The thing she found strange was that the moment she smelted that sent her body felt like it had been dropped into the center of the planet as the area in-between her legs started to become drenched. Her whole body felt like it had just had a taste of paradise and it was craving more, much, much more.

"Well isn't this a surprise. I thought he would at least be 18 before this happened" kyuubi said in a fascination.

"Or at pen"(for what to happen) came Mei's shaky and labored reply as breathing had become extremely difficult.

"For him to reach his mating season. Every biju has one, and their selected mate becomes extremely weak against them. The reason for this is when a biju reaches mating season a chemical is added to their sent. It acts like a drug for the one they wish to dominate into submission. It also makes it so that the more time that passes the more the biju's desired mate's craving for the biju's touch even will continue to rapidly increase until they cave to their desire. Now judging by the distance that we have for him and how extremely diluted his scent is at this distance it would stand to reason that you have made him want you to an extreme degree. Well I guess it makes sense as his father's teacher and his father were both perverted beyond belief. Sure Naruto may be more of a gentleman about it but he is still maile. I also don't think your little temptations of him have helped the situati….." the kyuubi trailed off as she saw the look in Mei's eyes.

'well,well,well it looks like naru doesn't even need mating season to send her into a frenzy. Hummmm….. I wonder just how hard she has fallen for my kit. By the looks of it that bitch Kushina may have finally done something right when she had these two betrothed, not that it would have mattered. No way in hell I would let my kit end up with a useless hore like that pink haired banchy. That's getting off topic though. I think I may need to take a peek at her memory's. Not like she'll even know I did though right now she is to distracted to notice" kyuubi thought with a mischievous smile as she watched Mei try to pleasure herself as she mumbled things about Naruto.

 **i apologize for the long wait but I am currently trying to juggle around 13 different stories so please REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As the kyuubi did a small hand signs she then touched the back of Mei's head and strolled along her memories. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. As she knew Mei had been trying to advance the relationship to the next level but didn't know just how badly she had been trying. Granted Mei was by no means a slut or a hore but that didn't mean she didn't crave to be touched by the man she loves. After all she was still a young woman that wished to show her husband just to what extent she loved him and wanted him to show just how he felt about her. Sure she love to cuddle, kiss/make out, and over all just spend time with her husband but she wanted more. She wanted to show him that she was completely his and his alone just as he was completely her's and her's alone. Yet she couldn't understand why he was so hesitant about taking that final step in truly belonging to one another. Yes she was only sixteen and hi. Only fourteen and were definitely to young to be parents but they had ways to prevent that and they were married for crying out loud. Yet in all her memorys it showed the same thing, her trying to advance the point so they would have intimacy but Naruto always stopped her before they got to far. And once she was alone she would rage about what could possibly be holding him back. The raging stopped when Mei saw his mental breakdown at the hands of Tsunade. After that she could understand that something had to have happened that made him fearful about that last step of them truly belonging to one another. That or it was a collection of things that held Naruto back. What she couldn't figure out was what that was. However she was understanding and decided to start leaving hints that she was willing and wait for him to finally bite on one of those hints and take the last step when he was ready. This thought made kyuubi extremely happy that her kit had such a caring, understanding, and patient wife. With that kyuubi released the jutsu and watch as Naruto easily made those who were unwelcome fley in absolute terror.

 **Later with Naruto and kyuubi**

"Naru I have a question for you" kyuubi said in a smooth tone that she knew would put Naruto at ease.

"What is it" Naruto asked as he let his mother hold him in a hug as they watch the sunset together after a hard day of training him on how to fight properly with his bijuu power.

"Why are you holding back with your wife"

"Whatcha mean"

"Don't give me that young man I have felt how you had to forcibly restrain yourself around several of her attempts to seduce you and you know it so why hold back I know you want to and she is more than willing so what is it" kyuubi said in a scolding tone

"I don't want to talk about it" Naruto said as depression was clear in his voice no matter how he tried to hide it.

"Come now naru I'm your mother you don't need to hide a thing from me"

"I said I **DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT"** Naruto yelled as he unconsciously accessed his biju power as his voice became demonic and her turned into a small nine tailed fox that was the size of a house before he ran off.

"Oh my what could it be to make him this upset" kyuubi asked out loud as she knew that the only time a biju ever was in their beast form was for one of three reasons. Someone had hurt their mate, someone had hurt them and it was a last resort to win a fight, and most dangerous reason of all was something had made them become extremely, borderline insanity level of being emotionally unstable, which was when they were at their most powerful and most dangerous as they would attack anyone or anything that dare to even approach them.

It was then that she realized what it was as memories from Naruto's much younger years flooded her mind. How the hell could she have forgotten something so critically important about her own kit. After all she was there when it happened. She clearly remember the only two times Naruto ever full opened up to someone.

 **Flashback**

Naruto was a small boy of roughly 4 ½ years of age. It was before he had been kicked out of the orphanage.

One day a man of maybe 19 or 20 had come in to adopted a child. This young man insisted that he adopt Naruto and wouldn't take no for an answer. So when the young man finally got his way Naruto was taken to a small farm house. When he both there the man spent a good three months just trying to get Naruto to see he wasn't an orphan anymore so he didn't have to act like one wrong move would get him thrown out onto the streets like what had happened many times before. After the man succeed in this he thought Naruto everything he knew about farming and worked with Naruto in the fields daily and would make the work extremely fun. It was easily the best time Naruto had ever had. Sadly the man Naruto had finally accepted as a father was brutally murdered right In front of him. The killers then beat Naruto until they he blacked out and when he woke he was covered in the blood of those who had taken his newly found father from him.

Years later an old woman had spent a good year just to let her be near him. Even more time before he opened up to her like he had that man. Sadly one day he woke in the hospital and after he came out the first thing that happened was the woman tried to kill him screaming about why did that posin work and that he should be dead. He would never be able to forget the look that was held in the woman's eyes as it would haunt him to this day

 **Flashback end**

It was late at night when Naruto entered the front door to his home only to see Mei sitting along the floor shivering In her night gown sleep with worry etched into her face. Naruto could only smile at the sight as he put his jacket around her before her picked her up in his arms as he felt her snuggle deeper into his chest muttering about how glad she was that he was home. Naruto could tell she did so all while still being out cold which made him happy that even in her sleep she could recognize him. He then walked to their room and lay her down in bed before her covered her up as he walked to the closest and packed his clothing and ninja gear before he wrote a small note which he set on her night stand as he walked to the door before he turned to see her searching for him I. Her sleep as he let a single tear fall before he muttered an "i'm sorry" before he turned and smiled out of the room.

 **The next morning**

Mei stretch and let out a small cute yawn as she look around and saw someone had moved her to her room but that there was no sign of he beloved husband. She then saw the note that she quickly snatched up hoping Naruto was trying to be romantic or lead her on some sort of scavenger hunt. What she read though mad a had come to her mouth as tears poured from her eyes as she let out a scream that sounded like someone had ripped her heart from her chest as she broke down crying in hysterics.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mei was in an absolute mess when her Bodyguard Aoi, her maid Aneko, and kyuubi all come storming into her bedroom ready to rip whoever was even touching Mei to shreds after she had let out a scream that made it sound like someone was attacking her. So the group was surprised to say the least when they saw Mei simply crying her eyes out as she clutched something to her chest.

"Mei it's ok, tell us what's wrong" both kyuubi and Aneko said as they both were instantly by her side.

Aoi knowing he wasn't going to be any help with the emotional stuff, decided to go and do a complete security sweep of the entire building to insure no points of entry were comprised and nothing was stolen.

 **Back with Mei's group**

It had taken both kyuubi and Aneko an hour to calm Mei down enough for them to find out what happened.

"So feel like talking about what happened" Aneko asked in a caring manner.

"Here" was the girl's response as she handed them the note

 _Dear Mei_

 _I know you weren't expecting to wake in your room but I couldn't leave you out in the hallway. I know you want us to be together forever as do I but it's simply not possible. I want you to know that by the time you read this I will already be long gone. I am not leaving because of you or because of anyone else. For one of the few times in my life the time I spent with you and everyone else has made me truly happy. However it is because of that that I must leave. I am sorry for how I am doing this but I have my reasons that I simply can't tell you. Know that I do this because I love you not because I don't. So please live your life don't let my memory keep you stuck in the past. Find a new love, find someone that will truly make you happy. I know you would say that you can't and that our marriage can't be broken but it can. All you have to do is shatter the follower with you chakra. Something I have already done. I found that the reason the flower even changes in the first place is because it absorbs a small amount of chakra from the first boy and girl that touch it. Thus when it changes the two chakras mix on the inside they combine then the change happens and the two are bound by their chakra to one another. All one has to do is remove their chakra and it shatters the flower canceling the binding of the two thus canceling the marriage. So you are now free to choose who you wish to marry. So go and find someone new, be happy with them. Find someone that can stay with you. Because as much as it pains me to say this I can't and I won't be coming back. I am truly sorry._

 _From Naruto_

After both Aneko and kyuubi now saw why Mei was so upset.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault" kyuubi said with a downcast look

"What do you mean by that" the young kage questioned

"There is no easy way to explain this but years ago Naruto was truly happy at the leaf" the older red head said as she explained the two events that made it so Naruto would never let anyone completely past his emotional walls ever again.

"So in short because of those two events he now fears he will either lose anyone that he lets in, or they will betray him. So when I pushed him to tell be why he was so hesitant about fully accepting you as his wife having forgotten those two events it backfired and he ran off in his full bijuu mode. A state a biju can only enter if it is a last ditch effort to save themselves from being killed, their mate is hurt and being attacked, or have become extremely emotionally unstable. Only now do I see just how badly those events scared my little kit" the kyuubi said with a few tears knowing this was her fault.

Mei however had sealed her resolve. She was going to find her beloved and nothing would stop her. She would drag him back to the mist with her own two hands if need be. She wasn't going to let him suffer any longer as he can ask all he likes but she will never move past him.

The next two and a half years were hard on Mei and the village as she announced what had happened and why Naruto felt like he had to run away. Many could sympathize with the young boy do to them having just completed a civil war do to the blood purges. So many know how the boy felt. Thus when Mei asked for volunteers to help with the search nearly the entire village wished to help in any way they could.

 **With Naruto two and a half years later**

Naruto had done fairly well for himself. He had found a small village that accepted him despite people still thinking he still held the kyuubi. He had learned all of his father's techniks and mastered several of them. He had also learned everything he could from the Uzumaki scrolls do to them being experts in fujitsu. He had canceled his contract with the toads and replaced it with the long lost wolf contract. To say he was surprised when he found the king of all wolf's was actually a werewolf would have been an understatement especially when he found that the king was slightly bigger than Gamabunta.

He had a small blacksmith shop and keeped everyone at an arm's distance never letting any completely past his emotional walls. He had made friends and there were several girls that wanted to date him but he turns them all away. The village turned people who looked for him down a wrong path with false information in exchange he protected the small village from Shinobi threats. He had already repealed several sound ninja looking to expand and dug up spy's in the village who were put to death immediately. It was safe to say the least of the world thought he had long since died. Even most of the mist village believe so with only a select few holding onto hope that he still lived. The Akatsuki had all disbanded and been captured thinking their plan was foiled. So Naruto was able to live a fairly peaceful life.

Currently Naruto had just stopped at his favorite restaurant and was heading back to his home/ business when a shout stopped him dead in his tracks.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE STOP RIGHT THERE" shouted a voice he hadn't heard in a few years.

Slowly turning he saw a very pissed looking auburn haired woman with vibrant green eyes and a stunning blue dress.

Naruto could only think one thing

'ffffffffffuuuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkk'

Please remember to review


	12. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	13. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


End file.
